


mediterranean mornings

by sweetwatersong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beach House, Deaf Clint Barton, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwatersong/pseuds/sweetwatersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we ignore it, maybe it will go away."</p><p>This used to be a viable strategy for Clint concerning his alarm clock, considering he's deaf. Then he acquired a certain redheaded bedmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mediterranean mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For scribblemyname, who prompted the above in the be_compromised promptathon last year.

The hopeful say that if you ignore something, it will go away. Or, in the case of Clint's apartment alarm clock, it will exceed the programmed length of obnoxious shake, rattle and roll on the nightstand beside his bed, and settle into muted, sullen silence.

People might be tempted to blame his lazy morning habit for the tardy reputation that dogs him around SHIELD offices. They'd be wrong; Clint knows the difference between having to get up and choosing to. As a matter of fact, Fury can count the number of meetings he's been accidentally late to on one hand. Unavoidably late is another matter entirely. Slipped stitches, attempted muggings, and inadvertent involvement in nefarious doings are just a handful of the reasons he's straggled in after he was expected.

Admittedly, those have happened a lot less since he was first assigned as Natasha Romanoff's partner.

The alarm goes off at 7:49 AM in Central European time, an unfamiliar buzzing that rouses him from his light sleep. Clint throws an arm over his eyes to block out the morning sun and decides to let the hotel clock drone on for a few more minutes because hey, vacation. Or, more accurately, the few days off on the tail end of a mission. For a SHIELD agent it ends up being the same thing.

Wait. Vacation.

By this point wakefulness and the coolness of the sheets by his side finally rally to remind him that there's someone who might actually hear, and object to, the noise. He opens his eyes, shifting his arm to shut the alarm off, and looks for the woman who has so recently begun to share his bed.

She's standing in the sunlight drifting with the scent of the sea through linen curtains, warm and golden and peaceful in a way that few have had the privilege to see her before. Her hands curled around the mug of tea, her hair pulled up into a haphazard bun, she stands on the edge of the balcony as if the next step could take her into flight, into the impossibly blue sky.

Clint has learned that it is true; if you ignore something, it will go away.

He slips out of the bed and moves into the open doorway beside her, sliding an arm around her waist as he tucks his chin over her shoulder. The seagulls must be crying, the waves rolling across the shore, but the only thing he needs to hear now is the steady beat of her heart against his skin.

He finds it, constant and strong.


End file.
